patriotism
by lunynha
Summary: I m terrribly with summary and I really don t want to give any spoiler so just read if you want ntion of portzil,past USAUK ,USAIsreal ,Canukr ,friendship ! usa/brazil and Canada/Brazil.
1. Chapter 1

Patriotism

Mariana da Silva is feeling weak and tired but that isn´t due to the fact that she isn´t a human but a nation, Brazil to be exact. She is currently dealing with her last dictatorship, the cruelest and bloodiest the nation has ever dealt with and even though it is finished she still feels the paranoia of that time …  
Inspite of this she can't help but to think that she misses that time. Why? Because in the beginning she sincerely believed in the promise of being a strong nation who was able to make her people proud…That is not the reality that she is facing.

Her people are killing themselves because of the lack of money [the president Collor was making everything worse , the "plano collor" making everything worse]  
Mariana felt immense relief when Collor was deposed. Mariana is getting used to the disgust and complaints about how he had gotten elected.

Mariana vows to let her dictatorship stay in the past and never bring this topic ever again [Mariana is very good at forgetting things that needs to be forgotten…that's why she never talks about the time before Portugal discovered her.]

Brazil has a long period of dictatorship from the 1964 until the 80*

"Hey " She hears a very American voice say. The woman is in her office having a day off before dealing with the bureaucracy [Fernando Henrique is going to be the president now and he seems to have an idea of how to fix the mess that Collor caused]

Mariana turns her head, she has been so focused on the paperwork ["God is Brazilian " echos in her head …the woman has never truly been a religious person but maybe she can try to believe in this …it won´t hurt ]

(Even though Alfred's name is USA he is commonly reffered to just America. Totally up to you though. )"USA ,is there something you want ?" Mariana predicts Alfred to try and ** her off or try to take something from her.

"You are a woman"

"Great observation skills …England would be so proud " The sarcasm is obvious but she doesn't care if she comes of as mean , Mariana has never, ever, been a fine lady so why start now?

"And you need help "

"Usa ,I´m feeling very tired, no scratch that, I´m exhausted so if you want something just say so…and if you're goning to ask "can I have the Amazonia" the answer is a big no"

"No,I know you would kill me if I touch your Amazonia…You're just a damsel in distress and I need to save you"

"I´M NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, dammit and you've already help me. "

"I remember a time where you called yourself "United states of Brazil"…hehe I like that name "

"I don´t…no offense, but I don´t want to be a copycat of another country…I´m already a mix with cultures "

"When your dictatorship started …you were very against everything that wasn´t from Brazil...I never liked any of your dictatorships"

"I know you've made that very clear …When Simonal was singing a song ...you already labeled it as "An anthem of dictatorship" …But that is in the past ,right? And I don´t need to be saved anymore"

"Yes, you do, and that's why I want to save you …We've both had to endure bad bosses that make bad decisions and actions so don´t worry you aren´t the only one and I helped you in 70´s and 80´s "

"My people hates me."

"No, they don´t …they are just feeling …confused that´s all ,even I have to deal with that …So don´t get so worked up about this "

"If you are here to save me…you are very late …I´m working to pay my debts "

"No, I mean I know you are working on that …I get it, I ...know that I tend to be kind of an... what's that think Iggy calls me? Oh yes, a bloody wanker." Mariana smiles a little when Alfred makes an imitation of British accent "but I don´t want you to feel so bad about yourself…we may be countries but we are bound to our bosses…think of Germany…He is labeled for all his life as Nazi …but we both know that he isn´t"

Mariana finds it interesting that Usa starts to talk about WWII and yes, Mariana does know that Ludwig is a country created by jews*

"You came ...all the way from USA to cheer me up?" she said very slowly as she is trying to understand the idea…USA and Brazil have such a troublesome relationship.

"Yes, that's what a hero does. He can´t let a pretty damsel feeling sorry for herself " Brazil rolls her eyes at USA´s antics  
"Why the gloomy face? Is it that hard to believe?"

"It is for a bunch of reason actually 1] every time we see each ,you say something in Spanish to me" Usa exclaimed that he didn´t know until now that Portuguese and Spanish are different languages "2] you used to say that I was spanish territory ."

"I get it now, Portugal is a country and Spain is another …and I know that you will always prefer Portugal …he too dealt with a dictatorship "  
"3] You used to try to "sneak up " on my dictatorship…and that didn´t ended well to you ,4] you won't gain Amazonia give up and 5] you have this machist vision that I need to be saved all the time..."

"Well everyone needs to be saved at some point …and yeah, our relationship is very weird …but who knows, maybe we could work it out?"  
"Maybe…"

"And you are the prettiest damsel I have…because you are the right gender to be a damsel" Alfred closes his eyes and thinks of Iggy during WWII, he'd definately not look good in a dress ,then picturing Israel ,who won´t look pretty with a dress either ,makes him smile

"Well damsels in distress are very annoying …"She pouts as she pictures herself with a dress ,the same dress that she wore when Portugal said he will fight against France …for her["I can defend myself…old man "she thought thinking the same line she said to him. Portugal just smiles]

"But thanks Alfred…To be honest I don´t think we can be friends right now…it's just too much right now to do but maybe , and if you don´t start to singing anything in Spanish to me ..We can be friends"

"Ok but Spanish is the only other language I know"

"I´m doing a great good to mankind "

"Meanie"

"I know"  
"But it's working, right?. You're feeling better…I mean, when I was suffering from the grand depression ,the talk we had lifted up my spirits but I know we have a rock relationship but like you said before maybe we can be friends"

Mariana cracks a smile

"Yeah... thanks, I´m not a damsel in distress, but thanks"

"Anytime, the hero are here…Now I have to go…My boss doesn´t know I'm here…"

"What? That is just very silly"

"Nah I had to see if you were alright…and also I FOUND BRAZIL ON MY OWN, SUCK THAT IGGY"

Mariana is fighting the urge to tell that Iggy wasn´t that good in discovery places either, it was Portugal [in the back of her mind she recalls the trips on his ship that he allowed her to be]

"Yeah congrats ...you found Brazil " She says with her typical sassy tone [it's been so long since she used her sassy tone]

Usa completely ignored her tone and starts to jump screaming at the window that he found Brazil, He receives a nasty feedback and Mariana has no desire to translate that to him.

"Yeah you found Brazil but in order to still have a Brazil here …I need to work on the paperwork …"

"Ok, I will let you work…but if Igyy asks can you guarantee I found you without help?"

"Sure, did you found me without help?"

"Well Mexico helped a little …but overall I did it all by myself "

"Hum…then If Iggy calls me I will say "Oh Iggy, he finally found me" ,I promise" She said faking an American accent

"Good…So see you around, maybe we can be real friend in the future"

Some years later in Santa Maria

"You came all the way from Canada to help me?" asks a very incredoulsy and at the same time very grateful Mariana.

"Yes" Matthew says blushing a little. The Canadian didn´t bring his polar bear for obvious reasons.

"Is hero complex something contagious? "She says joking as she start to cry a little "I´m not a damsel in distress dammit"

"I know, but even a strong woman needs to be saved every now and then…Ukraine told me once that a woman must balance the warrior side and the feminine side…she said there's nothing wrong with being saved once or twice …but she spoke to me in Ukrainian so I must have misunderstood her. " Matthew said now looking at Mariana who is crying crying, not sad, but happy tears.

"Thanks. Ukraine is a lucky lady to have you "At this point she's stopped the tears as she gives her trademark "the sassy smile of Mariana" after all it isn´t a secret, thanks to USA, that Canada and Ukraine are dating

"I could say the same about Portugal…though he isn´t a woman."

"Yeah you can say that again" she wipes her tears thinking of how much she hates the whole damsel in distress and she is definitely not one.

* * *

THIS WAS BETA BY DolmaafAmlod

Ok,first I have to say that this fic "born" as na apologize! fic to person is wonderful and she loves history as much I DO we are cool now ! And I´m happy for that

SBK ,YOU ARE AWSOME![no more jokes on USA]

Hum...To be honest the Hetalia fandom is starting to get on my nerves[I´m Mikeellee on tumblr so you have read my little rant about some shitty fics ]

But after i saw a review on a fic that i considered dead,I decide to post this fic[yes,it will have gramar error ...don´t need to remember me that]

The fic "Inquisition on Brazil" will have a cap 2[is still on the making but it will be good .Hard to me to write this since I Always thing low of my fics]

Anyway I also want to clear out that ,Yes, I was on hospital for being hit by a car ...People said it was amazing how I wasn´t severe injury...I was thinking about my OC the time I was on the hospital[ I only stay there for 3 hours ...I scratch my knee pretty bad and my elbow too but only that ]

Hetalia sometimes piss me off .Bu I like it most of the time

AS for this fic ...Well actually ,I almost put a fic with Mari fighting Slender[based on a youtube´s vídeo I watch ] but is better put something serious .Why no one[Brazilians writer] write about this era on Brazil? I have no idea

Hope you guys like it!

If you don´t ,NO NEED TO FLAME

Also the brazilian dictatorship start in 64 and oficcially end in the 80´s [but there´s controversy ,some say that it stop for real in the 90´s]


	2. Chapter 2

_THIS WAS BETA ...GUYS I WISH YOU COULD SEND MORE REVIEW ABOUT MY OC ,I HAVE NO IDEA IF YOU LIKE HER_

_I DO SHIP PORTZIL ...BUT I ALSO CAN SHIP MARI[BRAZIL] WITH ANYONE_

_ANYWAY ...REVIEWS ARE VERY APPRECIATE _

_THANKS _


End file.
